


Einfach Liebe

by Leya



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kurze Story über Ken und Daisukes erstes Mal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einfach Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 28.10.2003.

Leise prasselte der Regen gegen die Scheiben, doch die beiden in dem kleinen Zimmer hörten es nicht. Sie waren gefangen in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt aus Wärme und Liebe, voll von Zuneigung und den kaum eingestandenen Begierden, die sie füreinander fühlten. 

Langsam streckte der Kleinere der beiden die Hände aus, zog sein Gegenüber fast ehrfürchtig in seine Arme, die kühle, seidige Haut mit sanften Berührungen streichelnd. 

Der andere ließ es zu, dass er in den Arm genommen wurde, ungewohnt war für ihn diese Nähe, doch er wehrte sich nicht mehr dagegen. Zu oft und zu lange hatte er sich selbst jede Liebe verwehrt, wollte hier und jetzt endlich am Leben teilhaben, wollte diese Chance auf sein Glück nicht durch falschen Stolz verlieren. 

Er erwiderte die Umarmung des kleineren Jungen zärtlich, seine Hände schoben sich über den schlanken Rücken, schlüpften spielerisch unter dessen Hemd und ein leises Lachen stieg in seiner Kehle auf, als er die Reaktion des anderen auf diese kleine Liebkosung spürte. 

Hände strichen durch sein Haar, schoben es zurück und er beugte den Kopf zurück, gewährte dem anderen uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf seinen ungeschützten Hals. 

Lippen küssten sich ihren Weg über seinen Hals hinauf zu seinem Mund, eine drängende Zunge forderte Einlass der rasch gewährt wurde, dann ergab er sich der Wärme, die sich allmählich von seinen Lippen auf seinen ganzen Körper verteilte. 

Auf einmal spürte er, wie sanfte aber bestimmende Hände ihn zurückdrängten, er gab dem nach, ließ sich auf die Kissen in seinem Rücken sinken und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte es ihm nichts aus, dass nicht er es war, der die Initiative ergriff. 

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, sich so sehr einem anderen ergeben, einem anderen so sehr vertrauen zu können, dass er bereitwillig all seinen Widerstand aufgab, sich fallen ließ in diese ungewohnte Nähe und Fürsorge. 

Ein kurzer Blick, dann nickte er zustimmend und die Hände, die ihn zuvor sanft liebkost hatten, begannen langsam, ihm seine Kleidung abzustreifen. Schicht um Schicht enthüllten sie seinen Körper den liebevollen Blicken des anderen, der bewundernd zurückwich und ihn zum ersten Mal gänzlich in Augenschein nahm. 

Glühende Röte kroch ihm in die Wangen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat, was er dem anderen erlaubte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so sehr ausgeliefert und er fühlte einen kurzen Stich unbegründeter Panik, den der andere unmittelbar wahrzunehmen schien. 

Die Hände nahmen ihre Wanderung wieder auf, spielten durch seine Haare und er folgte dieser Bewegung unwillkürlich. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er die Finger des anderen spürte, wie sie gemächlich die Konturen seines Gesichtes nachzogen und als der andere diesmal seinen Mund auf ihn herabsenkt, kommt er ihm bereitwillig entgegen, damit der von seinen Lippen kosten kann. 

Wieder nickte er, diesmal mit mehr Entschlossenheit und der andere versteht die Aufforderung, sich zu nehmen, was sie beide so sehr begehren und in diesem Augenblick wird er berührt, gestreichelt, liebkost, wird seine sonst so kühle Haut in ein glühendes Flammenmeer verwandelt. 

Jetzt sind es die Hände des anderen, die vor kaum verhohlener Anspannung zittern. Seine Bewegungen werden zielstrebiger und er windet sich unter den streichelnden Mustern, die auf seinen Körper gemalt werden und er kann spüren, wie sein Blut schneller und schneller durch seine Adern fließt, ihm endlich das Gefühl, die Gewissheit gibt, zu leben. 

Dann ist es so weit und er legt sich vertrauensvoll zurück, öffnet sich dem anderen freiwillig, lässt ihn in sich hinein, heißt ihn willkommen. 

Seufzend vergräbt er sein Gesicht am Hals des anderen, trinkt seine Wärme in sich hinein, die Wärme, die sie gegenseitig in sich entzündet haben. 

Die jetzt besitzergreifenden Lippen des anderen saugen sich in seinem Nacken fest, markieren ihn mit dessen Zeichen und er weiß, dass sie für immer zusammengehören, dass er für immer dem anderen gehören wird. 

 

ENDE


End file.
